This invention is the sliver accommodation method and device. The invention allows sliver to be spun out of a drawing frame and loaded onto the sliver tray located in a designated location to form a semi-truncated conical shape without requiring the use of spindles.
This invention relates to the accommodation method of sliver, and how sliver is continuously spun out of a revolving coiler system, placed in the downstream of the draft part, into a loaded condition onto a sliver tray which is waiting in a designated location.
The common industrial method currently in use is to take sliver spun out of the drawing frame and to place it on a spindle. This conventional method using spindles has two types, the rod type and the square type. The rod type method uses a spinning motion or a combination of a spinning and/or a circular motion to accommodate the sliver inside. The square type method uses a square motion to accommodate the sliver inside. The previously mentioned conventional methods require a large number of spindles and extras. A large number of spindles require a high initial capital investment. The large number of spindles correspondingly requires a large space to store the empty spindles. These conventional methods have a further disadvantage of requiring a high output of energy to transport the spindles.
Another conventional method still in use is to transport sliver in a coiled condition on a hanger. The advantage of this method over other methods was in not requiring the above-mentioned spindles, however, the hanger method will not hold as much volume and still requires the transportation of the hangers.
This invention presents a new method and device of accommodating sliver into a semi-truncated conical shape on the sliver tray placed in a designated location without using spindles. The current invention overcomes problems inherent in the [mentods] methods and apparatus currently known to the art by providing a sliver accommodation method comprising receiving sliver upon a sliver receiving tray, moving the tray up and down, moving the tray left and right, and moving the tray forward and backward to accumulate sliver into layers with a predetermined pressure against previously received sliver forming a semi-truncated conical shape of sliver.